My Story
by glorywillow143
Summary: What happens when a new girl shows up, claiming to be a new slayer? What will the council do when Travers's daughter puts the newest slayer in danger? Is it all her fault?


Title: My Story  
  
Author: Glorywillow143  
  
Rating: PG-13 for strong language and some sexual situations/references  
  
Disclaimer: *Sigh* Sorry to say, but Buffy and Co belong to Joss and his people, as much as I hate to admit it. All other characters are mine, so no stealing!  
  
Distribution: Just ask if you want to borrow please!  
  
Summary: What if a new slayer shows up after Faith died while in her coma? What will Travers do when he finds out that his daughter may have ultimately put the new slayer in a very dangerous position? Is it all her fault? Read on to find out. (  
  
A/N: I tried to be as true to the characters as I could. If you can't tell by the title, I'm Kati in the story. Everybody else are my bestest friends (YES bestest is a word!) And, yes, my friends really do act like this. Everyone pity me. Just joking. I wouldn't change them for the world (well. maybe Emily, but. nah!) Any who. Enjoy.  
  
FIC ME~~~~  
  
iStory Note: This story takes place after Glory is dead. Buffy kills Glory; Buffy lives. Tara and Willow are still together. Angel came back with his baby (Connor) along with Cordy, Gunn, Fred, and Wesley. Faith is dead (I'm the new slayer). Cordy and Wesley are together and Angel and Buffy are together. Buffy has taken on the roll of mother to Connor. Buffy went back to college (along with Willow, Tara, Oz, Cordy, Xander, and Anya) but lives at home with Dawn, Willow, Tara, Angel, and Connor. Spike is good, but still has a bad streak to him. Nothing happened between Spike and Buffy. Xander and Anya are married finally. Oz came back, but he is no longer upset about Tara and Willow being together. Dawn is now in high school (Sunnydale High was rebuilt). Giles never went back to England. Angel has the Gem of Amara, so he often goes outside in the daytime and such. Giles is now the librarian at UC Sunnydale. I go to UC Sunnydale also. I am a slayer and about four years younger than Buffy (15 1/2, which means I am about one-half of a year older than Dawn. I graduated earlier this year. I got pushed ahead through a few grades). I have known I was to be a slayer since I was little, but I never dreamed that I would have a chance to meet the famous Buffy Summers. My watcher is the daughter of the head of the watcher's council. Leisha (my watcher) is about three years older than I am. I share a dorm room with my five buds - Leisha, Amy, Ashley, Emily, and Sarah. The dorm has four rooms - a private bathroom, a bedroom shared by Ashley and Sarah, a bedroom shared by Amy and Emily, and a bedroom shared by Leisha and me. Well, here is my story. Enjoy!/i  
  
  
  
I put the key into the lock of my dorm room. I turned the key and unlocked the door. I sighed. I had been gone on summer vacation for three months and the place was chaotic, probably by Ashley throwing another party. I closed the door behind me. I walked to my room and started to unpack. I suddenly stopped and ran to the bathroom. I leaned over the toilet and heaved my entire lunch. I finished and put my forehead onto the lip of the toilet and flushed. I hadn't been feeling well for about two and a half months now. After the nausea passed, I got up and looked at myself in the mirror. My shoulder length copper brown hair was a mess. I ran a brush through my hair and brushed my teeth. I went back to my room to find my stuff all put away. I stared at my empty suitcase in wonder. I scratched my head and turned around. I nearly jumped out of my skin. I placed a hand over my chest to try to slow my heart down. Leisha started to laugh hysterically. I swatted her arm playfully.  
  
"Trying to kill me on my first day back?!"  
  
"I can only try - you know very well that a slayer can't die that easily."  
  
I laughed. I had to admire Leisha. She had been my watcher for the longest time and my best friend even longer. Her English accent, slightly more than mine, made her sarcasm even funnier. We hugged tightly.  
  
"How was your vacation, you got a lot of relaxation as I ordered, right?"  
  
"Yes, I did lots of relaxing. Your mum says hi and wishes you well, too."  
  
She looked at me closely.  
  
"How are you doing? You look like you're holding up nicely."  
  
I sighed.  
  
"It's getting easier, but it will take a while."  
  
"That's good. Well, come along, let's go meet the others at the library."  
  
"Already?! But I just got back!"  
  
"Don't worry; they just want to welcome you back - mostly."  
  
"Oh, fine, let's go, but if I have to do any work, I'm not gonna be happy."  
  
We walked out of the dorm and down to the library. I pushed open the door and... BAM! The door slammed right into someone's face. I jumped back. Opening the door carefully, I found that I had hit Parker Avrums; he was a fellow student and my ex-boyfriend. My face twisted into a look of horror. Leisha panicked. My friends and a few other people in the library came closer to inspect the accident.  
  
"P... Parker! I... uh..."  
  
Parker looked up at me. I could see that his nose had started to bleed.  
  
"I should have figured it was you, Kati, who else would do this? My God, you are such a klutz! Now you see why we aren't together any more?!" He stalked off, his nose dripping blood. I collapsed to the ground and put my face into my hands. I started to cry. Leisha quickly bent down and put her arms around me. My other friends rushed over as well. The librarian came over too. He bent down and whispered something into Leisha's ear. She helped me to my feet and our small group all went into a back room. A few of the bystanders followed us. One came up to the librarian.  
  
"Giles, is she ok?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Are you ok?"  
  
I started to shake. Another young woman came up to Giles. She was a petite blonde woman.  
  
"I sure hope Parker isn't! That asshole! I knew he would get his dues sooner or later!"  
  
"Buffy, please."  
  
"I... He... ughh" Before I could finish, I heaved all over Leisha. I looked at her, my face completely red from embarrassment.  
  
"Oh my God! Leisha, I'm SO sorry!"  
  
She pulled out one of her handkerchiefs and wiped the sweat and vomit off my face, her touch gentle.  
  
"Don't worry about it, what are friends for, anyway?"  
  
"Kati, are you ok?" Ashley asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think so, I just feel weak."  
  
"Uh, excuse me, but what was all the crying about?"  
  
"Willow!"  
  
"It's ok. She, uh, just had an extremely bad break up with him."  
  
"So, I guess Parker's up to his old tricks again."  
  
I looked at her.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean that Parker does this to every freshman he can get his hands on. I know from personal experience."  
  
"Really, you mean you and Parker were together?"  
  
"Yeah, but it turned out really bad."  
  
"Sorry to interrupt all this talk, but I don't believe we've properly introduced ourselves yet." Leisha said, looking at us. I stood up from the chair I was sitting in.  
  
"Oh, right, sorry. This is Leisha Powers, Sarah Girard, Ashley Althusius, Amy Bradley, Emily Cotey, and I'm Kati Gingras."  
  
The blonde woman I had been talking to shook my hand.  
  
"I'm Buffy Summers, this is my friend Willow Rosenberg and this is Rupert Giles, but we just call him Giles."  
  
Leisha and I both looked at each other in shock. Buffy, Giles, and Willow all looked at our strange faces, completely confused. Leisha stepped forward.  
  
"THE Buffy Summers and Rupert Giles?!"  
  
"Um, yeah, I think. Why, is there something wrong with that?"  
  
I closed my mouth from the gaping position it was in.  
  
"Oh my God, I can't believe it! We had heard that you were around, but I never figured that you were here!"  
  
"Excuse me, but what is going on?" Giles asked and I suddenly recognized his English accent.  
  
"Mr. Giles, I'm the new slayer. Leisha's my watcher."  
  
Now it was time for the others to be shocked. However, before they could say anything, a handsome man came in, his face holding a look of anxiety.  
  
"Angel!" Buffy ran up and hugged him. "Where's Connor?"  
  
"Buffy, Cordy took him to safety. There's been a demon attack at your house!"  
  
I grabbed my backpack and pulled out my few weapons that I carried around with me.  
  
"What are we waiting for, let's go."  
  
"Buffy, what's going on here? Who's she?"  
  
"She's the new slayer. I'll explain later. She's right, let's go."  
  
We all ran out the door and to Buffy's house to fight the demons.  
  
About an hour later, my friends and I headed back to our dorm. We walked down the path in the park, each wrapped in our own thoughts, each of us holding some part of our body that was injured. Amy held her wrist, which was probably broken; Ashley held a piece of my torn shirt over her shoulder that was bleeding; Emily walked with a 'slight' limp; Sarah held her sleeve over a gash in her forehead; Leisha only had a few small scratches on her; I didn't have a mark on me, probably because of my slayer powers. Suddenly, I doubled over in pain. Leisha and the others ran over to me.  
  
"Kati, what is it?!"  
  
"I don't..." Before I could say anything, I started to puke up my guts. I finished retching and they helped me home and into my bed. I eased in between the cool covers. I quickly fell asleep and didn't wake up until noon the next day.  
  
I sat up and stretched. Looking around, I noticed a mysterious bouquet of flowers sitting on my dresser. I reached over and pulled out the card on it.  
  
"Kati,  
  
Hope you feel better soon, we have a lot to talk about. If you feel up to it, the gang and I are all heading to the Bronze tonight. I hope to see you soon.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Buffy "  
  
I reread the letter. I put the piece of paper down on my dresser and went in to take a shower. When I finished up, I stood in front of the mirror nude. I looked at my stomach.  
  
"That's it, it's time for me to go on a diet."  
  
I finished getting dressed and headed out to the cafeteria. I walked through the doors and saw that Leisha and Buffy were both sitting at a table together, talking secretively. I noticed that Leisha had put a bandage over her most severe injury on her arm. I strolled up behind Leisha and leaned over her shoulder.  
  
"Whatcha talkin' about?"  
  
"I, uh... Nothing. We were just discussing the local demons." Leisha stuttered.  
  
"Uh, huh, sure you were... So, what'd I miss?"  
  
"Not much, just some talk about boring vampires, ugly demons, that kind of thing." Buffy said. I knew they were covering something up, but I just couldn't figure it out. Before I could take any more time to think about it, all of our friends walked in the door. Emily and Amy ran over excitedly (well, Emily tried, her limp made her run funny. I noticed that Amy had a cast and sling on. I also saw that Sarah had several stitches on her forehead and guessed that Ashley probably had stitches too). I had to laugh to myself. They would never change. They had always been energetic, ever since I met them in 8th grade. I shook my head. Ashley and Sarah looked just as excited to see me well again as the others, but they both kept their cool as usual. Willow, another blonde-haired woman, and a young man with blondish spiked hair walked up to the table.  
  
"Kati, it's good to see that you are well again. Kati, this is Tara and Oz. Oz, Tara, this is Kati, the one I was telling you about."  
  
I reached out and shook both their hands.  
  
"Well, Leisha and Buffy were just discussing the 'local demons' until I walked up."  
  
I looked at my watch.  
  
"Oh, sorry to run so soon, but I have a class to catch. I'll see you later."  
  
I picked up my book bag and walked away. I hurried to my class.  
  
(The others talking after I left)  
  
Buffy turned back to Leisha.  
  
"So, what ARE we gonna do for Kati's birthday?"  
  
"I don't know. You guys have any clue?"  
  
"Well, I could get my band together."  
  
"I could see if Xander could reserve the Bronze for that night."  
  
"That's great Will. I could talk Giles into keeping an eye on Dawn so she won't be in our hair."  
  
"Actually Buffy," Leisha started. "Dawn IS only about half a year younger than Kati. It would be nice if she came. Kati is the youngest and she always complains how she wants to have somebody her age around."  
  
"Yeah, I know, she is three years younger than us five, and you guys are all about four or five years older than she is."  
  
"How old is Kati turning, anyway?" Tara and Oz asked.  
  
"She's gonna be 16."  
  
"Wow, she got passed through a lot of grades."  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"If she's only 16, how old was she when she started slaying?"  
  
"Um, let's see. I think she was about 10."  
  
"TEN!!! And I though being 15 when I found out was hard."  
  
"Actually, she's known she was a slayer since she was about 2."  
  
"DAMN! She must have had a hard life."  
  
"Not really. Actually, I have known her and have been training her for about five years now, and well, frankly, she handles things very well."  
  
"Sorry to interrupt this little fun fest, but I think we should plan the party before Kati comes back. I think we should throw her a surprise party."  
  
"We did that last year, Amy! I think we should throw a huge blow out."  
  
"She really isn't one for lots of people. I think it should just be us and a few other friends."  
  
"Well, what about her parents?"  
  
My friends all glanced at each other. Emily looked to Willow.  
  
"She has no family. Her parents, brother, and sister all died in a demon raid. We tried to stop them from coming, but we were too late. By the time we got there, many had already died; I think the count was up to 300 people all dead. We were lucky; none of our families were there."  
  
"But poor Kati lost everything; her family, her money, anything of value. She had to start from scratch. The only way she is here is because my parents took her in and are her legal guardians. They paid for most of her tuition. She tried to refuse it, but because I was coming, she decided that a watcher and slayer must always be together, especially if you're best buds."  
  
"Wow, that's harsh. Buffy, is Angel gonna bring Connor?"  
  
"Of course he is! I'm still adjusting to this mom thing and I'm not about to let some stranger watch after him. Besides, I get lots of attention when he's around!"  
  
"*laughing* Buffy, you can be so self centered sometimes."  
  
"*nodding* Yep, that's me, self centered Buffy."  
  
"Anyway......"  
  
(Back to Me. I know, I'm as bad as Buffy!)  
  
I stared off into space as the teacher talked. I suddenly had to go to the bathroom. I looked at the clock.  
  
'Damn! I still have half an hour before class is over,' I thought.  
  
I fidgeted in my seat. I started to get hungry. My stomach growled loud enough for the teacher to hear. He stared at me.  
  
"Ms. Gingras, stand up." I stood up, my stomach growling again.  
  
"This is the last straw! Sleeping in the middle of class, growling stomach - I've had enough of your interruptions. Leave this class right now."  
  
"But I..."  
  
"NOW!"  
  
I picked up my books and my bag and left. As I walked away, I heard several students snickering at me. I decided that I would go to the cafeteria and get something to eat. I pushed open the door and tripped over my own shoelace. I fell right into someone's arms. I looked up to see a very pissed off face. It was Parker. He had a thing on his nose, which told me I had broken it the other day. I quickly scrambled to get up. I stood up, face to face with the last person I wanted to see on earth. He pushed me away from him.  
  
"Gingras! I thought after our last little run in, you would be more careful. I guess you don't have to be blonde to be an idiot!"  
  
"I... Uhhh... That is..."  
  
"Save it for someone who cares!" He looked me up and down in disgust. "Not like anyone would want to be seen with a fat cow like you!"  
  
Just as he said that, Buffy came up behind him and twisted his arm behind his back and pushed him up against the wall.  
  
"Parker, how's the nose? I bet I could make you forget that pain... By breaking your arm! Haven't you learned that pay back is a bitch?" To emphasize her point, she twisted his arm more. He winced in pain. Leisha came up and put her arm around me. Buffy let go of Parker.  
  
"Summers, I would have figured you would befriend a loser liker her! Birds of a feather flock together." With that he turned and left. Buffy came up to me and put an arm on my shoulder.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just really hungry."  
  
I went and got my lunch and we all sat down at a table and ate and talked. After eating, I made a bathroom trip.  
  
(Later that night)  
  
I decided to go patrolling by myself. I walked through the graveyard, out in la-la- land. I was suddenly jumped from behind and pushed to the ground. I fought to get up. I grabbed my attacker by the throat and pushed him up against a wall of the nearest mausoleum. I looked at him and then let go.  
  
"Spike! What are you doing?! And here?!"  
  
"I should ask you the same thing. Last time I saw you, you were off in England on vacation."  
  
"Yeah, well school started. What are you doing in Sunnydale anyway? When I saw you this summer in England I thought that's were you lived... so to speak."  
  
"Not at all pet. I live here. I take it you've met Buffy by now," he leaned down and whispered into my ear. My skin tingled at the sensation. He pulled away and I looked deep into his eyes. He leaned down and kissed me. We started kissing more passionately. Before I knew what was happening, we were in his crypt, in a full-blown make-out session.  
  
I woke up the next morning snuggled under soft sheets next to spike, our clothing thrown all over the room. I looked at my watch and jumped. I was late for a slayer meeting. I sighed. I was gonna get in big trouble. I totally forgot what I was thinking when Spike reached out and pulled me close. I kissed him deeply.  
  
"Love, I've got to go. I'm late for a meeting."  
  
"Oh, alright pet, if you must. Promise you'll come back later," he said with a small pout. I laughed.  
  
"Of course, how could I stay away?"  
  
I pulled underclothes and pants on and started to pull my shirt on. Spike grabbed my hand before I could finish.  
  
"Love, I told you I have to go, which means I have to put some clothes on."  
  
"I know, but I just have a question first."  
  
"Oh, alright, but make it quick."  
  
"I know that before I was your first, but who else have you been with?"  
  
I was taken aback by his question.  
  
"What do you mean? You were my first and only."  
  
"That doesn't seem to be the case."  
  
"Spike, what kind of head games are you playing? I've had sex with you and only you."  
  
"That's impossible."  
  
"How can you tell?"  
  
"Well, according to the little bun in the oven, you have been with someone else because vampires can't cook."  
  
I was confused by what he had said. Then I realized what he was saying.  
  
"I... I'm pregnant? How can this be, I told you, you were the only one. I even got dumped because I wouldn't do it with someone."  
  
"Well, pet, we vampires can tell these kinds of things, plus you've put on a little weight since the last time we saw each other," he said, pointing to my abdomen.  
  
I just stood there in stunned silence. Then I thought of something.  
  
"What about Angel? He has a kid and he's a vampire."  
  
Spike seemed to realize the same thing. We both stood there and stared at each other. I was totally shocked, angry, and overjoyed at the same time. And by the look on Spike's face, he felt the same way. Just then the door flew open and Buffy came in. "Spike I need your help. We need to find..." She looked at Spike and then at me with no shirt on. She realized what had happed. "Kati... I..."  
  
"I know what it looks like and, well, it is."  
  
"You mean you... and Spike...."  
  
"Yes. We've actually known each other for a while now."  
  
Suddenly I started to sway. Spike grabbed me to steady me. I looked at him weakly. "Thanks Love."  
  
Spike helped me into a chair and helped put my shirt over my head. I finished putting my shirt on. I looked up and noticed that Buffy had left. I fell into an exhausted sleep.  
  
When I woke up, it was already nightfall. I realized that I promised the gang that I would meet them at the Bronze tonight. I started to get up and Spike came over to help.  
  
"You should be careful pet. You don't want to hurt yourself."  
  
"I'm fine, but just to be safe, would you come with me to the Bronze tonight?"  
  
"Of course pet."  
  
I grabbed my jacket and we walked through the cemetery and down to the Bronze. I noticed that there was no security guard there. We stopped and looked around. We cautiously opened the door. It was completely dark inside. I turned to Spike.  
  
"I don't like the looks of this."  
  
Suddenly the lights all came on.  
  
"SURPRISE!" everyone shouted. I looked around to see Tara, Oz, Willow, Buffy, Angel holding a baby, a dark haired woman, a tall man with glasses, a black man, a woman with frizzy brown hair, a girl that looked like she was my age, Leisha, Ashley, Amy, Emily, Sarah, and a band. They seemed as shocked to see me with Spike as I was to see them all.  
  
"Wow! This is great guys. Thank you so much."  
  
They all came over.  
  
"No problem, it is your big day, sixteen and all."  
  
Buffy came over holding a baby.  
  
"Kati, this is Connor."  
  
I looked at the baby and then at Spike, then back to Buffy.  
  
"Can I hold him?"  
  
"Sure. Be careful of his head."  
  
I took the baby into my arms and my eyes started to water. Spike must have been feeling the same way because he put his arm around me. I reached up and stroked the baby's face.  
  
"He's so tiny."  
  
"It's hard to believe he'll be six months old next week." Angel said, coming over to us. He looked at me and then up at Spike's arm around my shoulders. By the look he gave us, I knew he could tell - I was really starting to find a vampire's senses too keen.  
  
"When you have kids, you're whole life turns upside down."  
  
"Angel, don't exaggerate. Having kids is wonderful. It's the best experience of your life," Buffy said with a smile.  
  
Angel turned to Spike.  
  
"Um, Spike, I needed to talk to you about something."  
  
"Alright."  
  
The two walked off together and I knew Spike was gonna get an earful. I looked at them anxiously. Leisha was already leading me to a table. I was very careful not to move Connor, now that he was a sleep in my arms. I stained my neck to see them.  
  
"Don't worry about them, they just wanna have some boy talk, you know, who's hott, whose neck tastes better, stuff like that." Ashley said smiling. My friends were apparently oblivious to the fact that Spike and I were together. I walked over to the table and sat down, being careful of the baby's head. Buffy pointed to the dark haired woman and the woman with frizzy hair.  
  
"That's Cordilia and Fred." She pointed to the man with the glasses and the black man.  
  
"And that's Gunn and Wesley." The girl that was my age walked up to me.  
  
"Hi, I'm Dawn, Buffy's sister."  
  
"Hi."  
  
Buffy held out her arms.  
  
"Here, let me take him."  
  
"It's ok, I've got him."  
  
"But how are you going to open your presents if you're holding him?" Amy asked, holding up a huge package. My mind buzzed. Baby or package? I sighed.  
  
'Soon enough I'll have my own to hold,' I thought. I handed Buffy the baby. Amy gave me the large package. I read the tag. It was from both Amy and Emily. I opened the box. Inside was another box wrapped in paper. I opened that one. Another box; I opened it. Another box! I looked up at the girls. They were trying not to laugh. I opened 4 more boxes until I came upon an envelope. I opened it and out fell a card. I read it aloud.  
  
"Happy Birthday! Sorry, we were too broke to get you anything besides a card. Oh well, maybe we can ship the paper somewhere for fun. Ha Ha! Have a great 16th birthday. Amy & Emily"  
  
I looked at my friends. They had started laughing. I got up and they started to back away like I was gonna hurt them. I gave them a big hug. I opened the rest of my presents. A copy of my favorite book from Leisha, Buffy and Angel gave me a cross necklace, Xander and Anya gave me $50 to spend on anything I wanted, and a cute outfit from Dawn. Tara and Willow gave me a huge spell book. I looked at Leisha. I knew she had something to do with it. Cordilia had gotten me a new sweater, which my friends must have told her I liked. From Gunn and Wesley I got a book about monsters. I laughed at this. Last opened was Fred's package. I opened it to find a beautifully framed picture of all my old and new friends, along with Connor. I smiled. That was my favorite gift of them all. I thanked them all. Oz and his band started to play and we all had cake.  
  
(While I opened presents)  
  
"What is it that you needed to talk about, Mate?"  
  
"You know what I want to talk about. That girl's pregnant and you know it."  
  
"Yeah, so what's your point."  
  
"I can see it in your eyes that you know who got her that way."  
  
"So what if I do?"  
  
"Spike, just tell me who it is and I'll stop bothering you."  
  
"Why would I tell you that, it's personal."  
  
Angel looked into Spike's eyes and then realized it.  
  
"Spike, you're the father?! How could this happen? How could you let this happen? For god's sake, she's only 16. I knew you were together because Buffy said she saw you two together."  
  
"First thing, yes, I am the dad. I didn't let it happen, it just did."  
  
"You didn't protect yourself?"  
  
"Well gee, no! Vampires are supposed to be sterile! Well at least we all thought so until you and Darla made with the baby."  
  
"You keep Connor out of this! What are you going to do, huh? You know as well as I do that you aren't much of a father figure."  
  
"I'm gonna try as hard as I can to be a good father." He pulled a ring out of his pocket, "and a good husband."  
  
Angel was shocked. Spike - a father and husband? He thought about the ring he had at home for Buffy. He nodded.  
  
"Alright, but I swear Spike, if you hurt that girl or the baby, you are gonna wish you had never even known me."  
  
"I got your point mate. Now, let's go. I have a gift to give my gal."  
  
(The boys come back)  
  
Spike walked up to me and put his arm around my waist. Buffy looked at him warningly. Just to make her mad he leaned down and kissed me right in front of my friends. I kissed him back. All of my friends looked at me in shock, Leisha most of all. The band finished a song and Oz came off the stage. He looked at me somewhat funny and then walked over to Willow and Tara. Spike and I stopped kissing, his hand still around my waist. Leisha grabbed my hand and pulled me aside.  
  
"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?!"  
  
I feigned innocence. "What ever do you mean?"  
  
"You know damn well what I mean! You know he's a vampire!"  
  
"So is Angel, and I don't see you blowing a gasket over him!"  
  
"Buffy's not my responsibility. She's also an adult. You're still just a kid!"  
  
"A kid am I?! Well let me tell you, this kid can fend for herself!" I turned on my heel and ran out of the building. Spike came out after me. I kept running. I ran for about a mile before he caught up with me. He grabbed my arm and spun me around. He looked into my misty eyes. He wiped the tears off my face with his sleeve. He held me close and I cried into his shoulder.  
  
"There now, pet, it's alright."  
  
"No it's not. They'll never accept us."  
  
"Who cares if they accept us. As long as we accept us, that's all that matters. We don't need anyone; just you, me, and the baby."  
  
I looked up at him.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes pet, really. I have something for you."  
  
He reached into his pocket and fished out a small box. He got down on one knee and I smiled. He opened the box and took my hand.  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
I laughed, cried, and nodded at the same time. He put the ring on my finger and we hugged. I looked up at him.  
  
"I've got an idea. Why don't we run away and get married? They'll never like it any way, so why not do it in style?"  
  
"I know a good place LA that we can go. Let's go to my car and we can drive."  
  
(Side note)  
  
We went to LA and eloped. I wrote Leisha and told her that I was fine, that I just needed some time alone. Spike and I went to London for our honeymoon. We were gone from Sunnydale for about two months. During that time my pregnancy started to show quite a bit.  
  
(When we returned to Sunnydale)  
  
I snuck into my dorm room with my two suitcases. Since my belly was the size of a half-deflated beach ball, I had to wear baggy clothes. I was glad that I had written to the school board explaining that I had a family crisis that I had to attend to, so they let me stay and keep my scholarship. I quietly snuck into Leisha's room and mine and started to quietly put away my things. I tried not to wake anyone up. I looked at a clock and noticed that it was only 2 am. I finished unpacking and got up to go to the bathroom. I was suddenly gripped by a pain in my abdomen. I put my hand to my swollen belly. I gasped and smiled when I felt the baby kick. I wasn't tired, so I decided to go see Spike. I walked out of my bedroom and the lights suddenly flashed on. I squinted my eyes against the brightness. There stood all of my friends (Ashley, Leisha, Amy, Emily, and Sarah). From the way they were dressed, I guessed they had just come back from patrolling. I looked at them.  
  
"Hi guys."  
  
"Hi yourself. We missed you." Ashley replied, coming over to give me a hug. I panicked. What if she felt my belly? I put my hand up, stopping her.  
  
"No hugs, I, uh, was in a fight and my stomach got bruised."  
  
"Alright. By the way, Mum and Dad called to tell me that you stopped by."  
  
"They did?" I gulped. They had seen Spike and I together. And they knew about the marriage. The only things they didn't know were that Spike was a vampire and that I was pregnant. "What did they say?"  
  
"Interestingly enough, they said you weren't alone. In fact, they said that you were married. They said that he was a delightful chap, handsome too. They said he had bleached hair and was not much taller than you were. Care to explain?"  
  
I blushed. Then I held up my finger to show the (nice sized) rock in 14 karat gold. They all gasped. Emily, being the dumb blonde she was, looked up at me.  
  
"Who did you marry?"  
  
Amy reached up and smacked her in the back of the head.  
  
"You dim-wit, she married Spike!"  
  
"Ow! That hurt! I... Spike!"  
  
I nodded. Leisha smacked me.  
  
"What were you thinking?! We had an argument over whether you should date him. That doesn't mean you can go and marry the guy! He's a vampire for god's sake!"  
  
"What's your point Leisha? I love him and he loves me. Look at Buffy and Angel. It's the same thing."  
  
"Wrong! Angel has a soul, Spike has a chip. Angel is good, Spike is evil, just with a little piece of plastic in his head to keep him from hurting people."  
  
"Yeah, but you forgot one thing. If Buffy and Angel do anything more then kiss and hug, its bye, bye soul, hello killer demon. With Spike, we can enjoy each other without worrying about that."  
  
"He's still a demon!"  
  
"I don't care! I... Ugh," I grasped my stomach as the baby kicked again.  
  
"Kati, what is it?" Ashley asked anxiously. I pushed passed them all and towards the door.  
  
"It's nothing, I just got all worked up. I need some fresh air."  
  
I walked out of the room, slamming the door behind me. I had to let Spike feel the baby. I went as quickly to his crypt as I could. It started to rain heavily half way there. I knocked on the door. No answer. I waited for about five minutes and then knocked again. By now I was thoroughly soaked. I started to shiver. My clothes were sticking to my skin, making my stomach stand out. I wrapped my arms around my shoulders. I knocked one more time. Spike threw the door open.  
  
"I told you girls, I don't want... Pet! You're soaked! Get inside before you get sick."  
  
He helped me into the crypt and went and fetched a blanket. He wrapped me up tight and picked me up like a baby. He carried me to the bed and set me down. He gently brushed my bangs out of my face. He looked at me lovingly.  
  
"Pet, what were you doing out in weather like that? You could have gotten sick. Is something wrong?" He asked, a sudden look of panic on his face. I reached up and grabbed his hand.  
  
"Nothing's wrong love, I just came to show you something. I pulled back the blanket and peeled my soggy shirt up over my belly. I put his hand on it. I waited for a few seconds and then he smiled.  
  
"That's what you came over in this nasty weather to show me? It's wonderful, but you could have gotten ill and that would risk its life, and you two are the most important things in my life."  
  
I reached up and stroked his face. "I know love, I know."  
  
He tucked the blanket tighter around me and kissed my cheek. I dozed off into a deep slumber. When I awoke, the sun was shining in through the few windows. I sat up and stretched. I shivered because my clothes were still damp. I looked around. Sitting on the bed next to me was a pile of my clothes and a hairbrush. I looked for Spike, but I couldn't see him. I peeled off my wet clothes and put on the dry ones. I used the blanket to dry my hair and then brushed my hair. I sat up, suddenly hungry. I got up and walked around the mausoleum, but I couldn't find Spike. I then remembered the underground catacombs. I found the entrance and went in. When I got down there, I saw a brightly decorated room with a table set for two. Spike sat there waiting for me.  
  
"Morning pet. I got us some breakfast."  
  
I walked over and kissed him and then sat down. There were eggs, bacon, toast, doughnuts, and a container of blood for him.  
  
"This looks delicious. Where did you get it?"  
  
"What, a fella can't cook breakfast for his girl?"  
  
I looked suspiciously at him.  
  
"Alright, alright, I got it from Willow."  
  
"You went over there and took their breakfast?!"  
  
"No, I went over there and told her that you were here and she made some breakfast."  
  
"That was very thoughtful of you. Thank you."  
  
We ate our breakfast and then went up the stairs. He walked towards the door. "Let's go out for a while."  
  
"But it's daylight."  
  
He held up his hand and I saw a little ring with a gem.  
  
"You didn't take that from Angel did you?"  
  
"No, he let me borrow it for a while. He thought I might need it more than him."  
  
"Ok. So where do you want to go?"  
  
"I was thinking that we could take a stroll through the park."  
  
I looked at him skeptically.  
  
"Actually I called around and found a nice class for expecting mums."  
  
"That sounds great."  
  
We went out and went to the class. It was at a place in town called 'Expecting Mothers'. As we walked out after class we bumped into Willow and Tara. They looked at us, and then the building, and then at my stomach, which showed noticeably because of the clothes Spike had chosen. I blushed. Willow looked at me, crossing her arms and tapping her foot.  
  
"Is there something you would like to say?"  
  
Tara shook her head.  
  
"Don't pressure them Willow, they do have a right to privacy."  
  
"Actually there is something I wanted to tell you, well actually the whole gang." I held up my hand and showed them the ring. "We're married."  
  
Tara just looked at us shocked. Willow already knew that we were married, along with knowing that I was pregnant. They looked over as they heard a couple walking along. Anya and Xander came up to us.  
  
"Whatcha doing out here in the sunlight Spike? Shouldn't you be a crispy critter by now?" Xander asked mockingly. I held Spike back as he tried to get at Xander.  
  
"Calm down Love."  
  
He looked at me and sighed. "Alright pet."  
  
Xander and Anya looked at me. Anya spoke up.  
  
"Love? Pet? Are you two together?"  
  
I held up my hand and showed them the ring.  
  
"More than that. We're married."  
  
"Great googly mooglies. You two are married? Spike, did you do some kind of spell or is this another one of your sex bots?"  
  
"Surprised that I could get married before you?"  
  
"Boys, stop it. Now, why don't we head back to my dorm room. I think we need to have a meeting. Spike, love, would you go get the others?"  
  
"Right pet." He looked at Willow. "Watch after her."  
  
She nodded. "Alright."  
  
Spike ran off to Buffy's house, anxious to get back to me. We started to walk towards my dorm. We arrived there just as Spike got there with Giles, Cordilia, Fred, Gunn, Wesley, Buffy, Dawn, Angel, and Connor. I smiled at them and Spike put his arm around me protectively. We entered the dorm; I had to invite Angel and Spike. My other friends all sat in the living room because I had used my cell phone to call them ahead of time.  
  
"What's going on Kati?" Emily asked.  
  
I looked at them all, a great big smile on my face. I turned to the others.  
  
"Sit everyone, make yourselves at home."  
  
Everyone sat down. Spike sat in a chair and I sat on his lap. I took a deep breath. Spike held my hand for reassurance.  
  
"Spike and I got married."  
  
Everyone who hadn't known all had the same look of surprise. Buffy was the first one to speak.  
  
"Is this a joke?"  
  
Spike shook his head.  
  
"No, it's not."  
  
"Spike and I eloped a couple of months ago, while we were gone. We... Ugh..." Spike put his hand on my belly, enjoying the feel of the kick. I smiled at him. We knew the child was going to be strong. Everyone looked at us, worry written over their faces. Dawn looked at Buffy.  
  
"What's wrong? Is she ok?"  
  
"I don't know Dawn."  
  
The kicking finally stopped and I relaxed. Leisha came over to me, worry etched in her eyes.  
  
"Kati, a re you ok? What's going on?"  
  
I looked at Spike and he nodded. I took another deep breath.  
  
"Besides being married, Spike and I are expecting."  
  
"Expecting what, a package?" Emily asked. WHACK! Amy conked her on the head.  
  
"Ow, what was that for?!" I looked at Emily and laughed.  
  
"Emily, we're expecting. A baby. I'm five months along."  
  
"Oohhh... I see. That's... A baby?! But you're only 16!" WHACK! Amy hit her again.  
  
"OW! Will you stop doing that!" Amy got up and walked over.  
  
"Kati, are you sure? I mean, even if you are... (Gulp) pregnant... how do you know it's Spike's? I mean, aren't vampires sterile?"  
  
Angel spoke up. "That's what I thought too, but I ended up with Connor."  
  
Leisha got up and paced. She opened her mouth to say something but stopped. I could tell this was especially hard on her. I stood up and walked over to her. She looked me in the eye and I could tell she was panicking.  
  
"Kati, are you sure you're pregnant?"  
  
I lifted up my baggy shirt so she could see my stomach. She jerked when she saw how big it was. She reached out and put her hand on it. Just as she did so, the baby kicked again. She looked up at me, tears in her eyes. I couldn't tell if they were from joy or disappointment. She wrapped her arms around me in a hug. I hugged her back. She let go of me and cast a glance at Spike.  
  
"Are you sure it's his?"  
  
"Yes. He was my first and only."  
  
She walked up to Spike, their eye level even. She looked warningly at him.  
  
"If you hurt her or that child you will be sorry you even met me."  
  
Spiked nodded.  
  
"I would never dream of hurting her."  
  
He walked over and kissed my forehead. We spent the rest of the afternoon talking, then everyone left. Spike decided to stay the night. I looked at Leisha and I was sure that she was glad that we shared a room.  
  
(Three months and two weeks later)  
  
The days started to fly by. Between classes, doctor appointments, time with Spike, and time with friends, I hardly ever had a moment to myself. One day I decided to skip out on one of my classes. I sat down in a chair, my swollen tummy now clearly visible. The soft material of the maternity dress I was wearing rubbed against my stomach. I pulled out the book Leisha gave me for my birthday and started to read. I put my headphones on my stomach so the baby could listen to the music. I had learned in the birthing class that if you put headphones on your stomach with classical music on, your baby would end up smart. I turned it up loud enough so that I could listen too. I tried to read, but I was so tired that I dozed off. Sleep had become very difficult lately, which I had learned was normal. I don't know how long I slept, but when I woke up it was already sunset. I yawned and stretched. I got up and went to the bathroom and then headed towards the cafeteria. I walked in and saw my friends all sitting at a table. I walked up and sat down. Sarah looked over at me.  
  
"G'morning sleepy head. Did you have a nice nap?"  
  
"Yeah, I did. And the baby actually slept most of the time too. It just doesn't like to sleep at night."  
  
"You keep referring to the baby as it. Haven't you found out the sex yet?" Willow asked, taking a bit out of an apple.  
  
"We've decided to not know until it's born. More of a surprise that way. Speaking of surprises, I'm hungry, what's for dinner." My friends all laughed. My appetite had grown immensely in the past few months. Leisha showed me her plate. I made a face.  
  
"Yuck! I think I'll just go to McDonalds."  
  
Amy and Emily laughed.  
  
"We were just waiting for you to say that. We want to go too." "Alright, but first I have to go to the bathroom."  
  
"Ok, but don't take too long."  
  
"I'll try not to."  
  
I went to the bathroom again and then we all went to get some fast food. We stepped inside from the warm breeze of December. My face was red from heat. We ordered our food and then went to sit down. I grasped my stomach.  
  
"Kati, are you ok?"  
  
"I'll be fine when this kid stops using my bladder as a soccer ball!"  
  
"Well, you only have two weeks left before you get your wish."  
  
"I can't wait to be able to get back into active slaying. Taking a break from destiny is good, but it's starting to get boring. You guys get all the fun!" I stuck my lip out in a mock pout. My friends laughed at me. Amy looked at me, a curious look in her eyes.  
  
"So, is Spike going to be in the delivery room with you?"  
  
"No, we decided that was a bad idea. The last thing we need is him snacking on the baby. No, Leisha is going to be my coach."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
We finished eating our burgers and then headed back towards the campus. We were walking along laughing and talking, when a vampire came out of nowhere and attacked us. He lunged at me first. Emily jumped in his path while Amy pulled me out of the way. Amy ran over to help Emily. They wrestled the vamp to the ground. I pulled out a stake and tossed it to them. Amy caught it and tried to stake him. He wiggled out of their grasp and tried to run. Emily grabbed its leg and tripped it. While they fought the vampire, I stood and watched. I was suddenly grabbed from behind. I screamed. Amy and Emily turned to see a couple of vampires grab me. I tried to fight, but they were both twice as big as I was, which was really saying something. They grabbed me and started to drag me away. I struggled and yelled to no avail. Suddenly I was released and I fell to the ground. My friends were standing there, Buffy and Leisha both had stakes in their hands.  
  
Ashley and Sarah ran over and helped Amy and Emily dust the last vamp. I wasn't paying attention to any of this. I put my hand on my stomach and panicked. I felt a sharp pain go through me. I moaned. Leisha and Buffy helped me up. I tried to stand, but the pain made me sit back down. I moaned again in pain. I noticed that on the sidewalk and on my dress there was a large wet spot. My friends noticed also. Leisha yelled.  
  
"Guys, get over here, Kati's gone into labor!"  
  
I started to breathe heavily as another contraction started. Buffy looked up at the street sign.  
  
"We're only a block away from my house, we can go there."  
  
"Ok. Kati, we need you to stand up."  
  
I nodded and stood up as well as I could. I was hunched over in pain. My friends helped me to Buffy's house. Sarah opened the door. They ushered me into the house and helped me to the couch. I had started to sweat profusely. I heard footsteps on the stairs  
  
Buffy turned to see Angel. I moaned again in pain.  
  
"Angel, she's gone into early labor. She was attacked by vampires."  
  
Angel looked at me. Buffy looked at Angel.  
  
"Angel, what do we do?"  
  
"I don't know much about it. Connor wasn't exactly born. Darla staked herself and he was just there."  
  
"What about Wesley and the others?"  
  
"Wesley should be able to help. I'll go call him."  
  
"Spike... Ugh... Get Spike..."  
  
"Don't worry, we'll get him."  
  
Leisha made a decision.  
  
"We need to see how far along she is. Kati, I'm gonna have to look, ok."  
  
I nodded. She spread my legs and lifted my skirt. She gasped and looked at the others.  
  
"Should we call an ambulance?" Sarah asked.  
  
"No time. The baby's already crowning." She looked at the confused faces of some of my friends and explained. "The baby's head is already almost out. Buffy, we're gonna have to do this here."  
  
"Right. What do we need?"  
  
"Well, we need to lay her on some blankets, probably some you don't mind getting dirty."  
  
"Ok. Dawn!" Buffy yelled. Dawn came running down the stairs.  
  
"Yeah Buffy, what is it?" She looked around and saw everybody and then saw me, my face contorted in pain.  
  
"Dawn, go get some old sheets and towels."  
  
"Alright." She ran back up the stairs.  
  
"We're going to need some warm water to clean it off. Xander, go get some water."  
  
Just then the door opened and in came Wesley, Cordilia, Fred, Giles, and Gunn.  
  
I looked around and started to panic. Leisha saw the fear in my eyes and looked at every one.  
  
"Ok, only a few people need to be here, she's starting to get claustrophobic. Everyone who knows how to deliver a baby can stay, other wise you need to clear out."  
  
Dawn came back down with the sheets and towels. Only Leisha, Cordilia, and Wesley stayed in the room. Leisha and Cordy helped get me up while Wesley laid out the sheets. They moved me to the floor.  
  
"Dawn!"  
  
"Yeah Cordy?"  
  
"Could you get us a bunch of pillows?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
She ran and got pillows. She brought them back down and helped Cordy and Leisha put them under my head and upper back. I was wracked with another contraction. All of my muscles started to work against me. I let out a little whimper.  
  
"Kati, I'm going to have to lift up your skirt, is that ok?" Wesley asked.  
  
I nodded. He lifted up my skirt and put it up towards my chest. He spread my legs apart.  
  
He looked at the head that was barely poking out.  
  
"Ok, whenever you have a contraction, we need you to push."  
  
I nodded. A contraction hit me and I started to push. Leisha sat behind me, helping coach my breathing and saying soothing things to calm me down. I had tears streaming down my face. The contraction let up and I was able to breathe again.  
  
"You're doing fine, just keep breathing," Leisha said, stroking my head.  
  
Within a few seconds another contraction started. This one was intense. I started to cry because of the pain. As I pushed, I let out a scream of pain.  
  
"Ok, the head's out, just a couple more pushes and you'll be in the clear," Cordilia said, giving my leg a reassuring pat.  
  
I heard the door open and I wrenched my head to see. I saw Spike come in and I felt a sudden wave of relief. Not for long though. I started to push again. I let out a little scream. I kept pushing, even though my exhausted body tried to refuse.  
  
Cordy took my hand. "You're almost done, just one more push."  
  
I cried. "I can't! It hurts!"  
  
Leisha wiped the sweat off my face. "Come on, you can do it." She started to hum the song my mother used to sing to me when I was little. I nodded.  
  
"I'll try."  
  
I was hit again by the worst contraction yet. I pushed as hard as I could. I let out a half scream and half cry. Wesley pulled the baby out the rest of the way.  
  
"One more push to get rid of the after birth."  
  
I pushed and felt an immediate sense of relief. I gave a little cry of joy when I heard my baby cry. Wesley took a pair of scissors that had been sterilized and cut the umbilical cord. He tied it into a knot and used the container of water to clean the baby off. He dried it off and wrapped it in a blanket, then he handed it to me.  
  
"Congratulations, it's a girl."  
  
I half cried and half laughed when I saw the tiny bundle in my arms. I looked around at all the faces that had helped me. I looked down at the bright little eyes of my daughter.  
  
Willow had brought down a nightgown of hers for me to wear. Wesley Picked up the soiled sheets and left the girls to help me clean up and dress. They helped me up to the couch and covered me in a blanket that had been brought down. I held my little girl as if I would never let go. They let Spike come in. He walked over and kneeled down next to me and looked at the baby.  
  
"Would you like to hold your daughter?"  
  
"A girl! Oh my god, a girl! Yes, I would."  
  
He gently took the baby and cooed at her. He looked up at me, tears in his eyes. He kissed me. He handed the tiny bundle back to me.  
  
(A week later)  
  
Spike and I had bought a new apartment near campus so I could still go back to school. Spike was in England, visiting Leisha's parents and explaining our situation. It was about ten in the morning on a Saturday and I had decided to take Kimberly for a walk. I packed her diaper bag and put her in her baby stroller. I put her little hat on and pushed her towards the elevator. I entered and pushed the button to go down. I waited and then got out after we reached our destination. I pushed the stroller outside and down the sidewalk. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I ran into someone. I stopped to look at the person I had hit. He was an incredibly tall man with a scar on his face. I blushed.  
  
"I'm SO sorry!"  
  
"It's ok, I saw you coming, I should have moved." He rubbed his shins where the stroller had hit.  
  
"Let me make this up to you some how."  
  
"No, that's alright, you don't have to."  
  
"But I feel I should."  
  
"Actually, I'm kind of looking for someone. Could you help me?"  
  
"Sure, who are you looking for?"  
  
"Buffy Summers. I checked her house but she wasn't home."  
  
"Hmm... Let me see. It's Saturday so she should be at the Magic Box. I was actually going to see her myself."  
  
"Great, I'll walk with you." He held out his hand. "By the way, I'm Riley Finn."  
  
I shook his hand. "I'm Kati Gingras."  
  
We walked along, talking. When we reached the Magic Box, he held the door open for me. I pushed Kim through the door and lifted the stroller up and down the step. Giles looked up from the cash register and smiled at me. When Riley came in he looked surprised.  
  
"Giles, is Buffy here?"  
  
"Um, yeah, she's in the back."  
  
"Great." Riley walked back there. I turned to Giles.  
  
"You know him?"  
  
"He's Buffy's old boyfriend. He left her a couple of years ago. Last I had heard, he was living in Mexico with his new wife."  
  
"Oh. Well, what can I do around here today?"  
  
"Well, the shelves need dusting and I have a new shipment of books that need to be put out."  
  
"Great, I'll get started." I pushed Kim's stroller beside the counter and started working. A while later, Buffy and Riley came out, smiling and laughing. I looked at them and smiled.  
  
"Good morning Buffy." "Good morning Kati." She walked over to Kim and picked her up. "And hello Kimberly."  
  
Kim laughed. I finished dusting and started to put books away. I heard a bell ring, but took it for nothing more than a customer. I turned my head and briefly looked. I turned away but did a double take. It was Spike. I stood up and dusted off. I ran up to him and jumped up into his arms, my legs wrapped around his hips. I kissed him and smiled. He spun me around like a rag doll. He put me down, but still held me in his arms. I hugged him.  
  
"I've missed you! When did you get back?"  
  
"Just now pet. How's Kimberly?" I pointed to where Buffy was holding Kim.  
  
"Ask her yourself." He walked over and took her from Buffy and held her in his arms.  
  
"Hello cutie, how's my precious little girl?"  
  
I walked up to Spike's side. I looked at Riley's shocked face. I figured that they didn't know each other.  
  
"Riley, this is..."  
  
"Spike!" He snarled. I was shocked. I looked at Spike. He was holding Kim tightly and had a defensive look on his face.  
  
"You two know each other?"  
  
"Yeah. Riley here's mates are the ones who put this bloody chip in my head!"  
  
"You are a bloodthirsty killer!" I stepped defensively in front of Spike.  
  
"Now you look here! Spike is no killer! He's a loving husband and a good father!"  
  
"Spike, I see you still seduce slayers."  
  
Buffy stepped between us.  
  
"Riley, Kati, Spike, stop right now! This is ridiculous. Riley, Spike has changed a lot. He is good. Spike, be nice to Riley. Kati, you shouldn't get this worked up so soon after giving birth."  
  
I backed down and took Kim, who had started crying. I rocked her back and forth.  
  
"Hush Kimmy, mummy's got you. Shh... it's ok now." I continued to rock her, my eyes misting over. Spike came over and hugged the baby and me. I looked up into his face and he reached up and brushed my cheek gently with his hand. I wobbled, slightly light headed. Spike supported me. I smiled. I looked over to Giles.  
  
"I'm kind of tired, do you mind if I use the spare bedroom in the back?"  
  
"No problem, you take as long as you need."  
  
"Do you want me to watch Kim for you, pet?"  
  
"That would be nice, love."  
  
I headed back to the bedroom. Spike put Kimberly in her stroller and buckled her in. He pushed her out the door, making sure he had the ring on.  
  
(While I sleep)  
  
"Riley, what the hell was that all about?"  
  
"Spike just gets under my skin, you know that."  
  
"But taking it out on the poor girl! She's been through enough in one week to make someone's head spin."  
  
"She looks like she can handle it."  
  
"Riley, you can be so pig headed sometimes. That poor girl isn't even 17 yet and she has to juggle marriage, parenthood, and slaying. Her baby was born early because of being attacked. She was in a lot of pain. Not to mention she has to live without any living blood relatives."  
  
"I didn't know. I'm sorry."  
  
"You never seem to know."  
  
"Is there some way I can make it up to you?" He asked, very seductively. Buffy wiggled out of the hold he had on her.  
  
"Sorry Riley, I'm taken."  
  
"Oh I see. Well, I have some stuff to do. If you change your mind here's the number of where I'll be staying." He handed her a piece of paper and left. Buffy turned to Giles.  
  
"I just don't understand him!"  
  
"Neither do I."  
  
(My dream)  
  
I walked through the clouds, following the sounds of Spike and Kimmy laughing. I smiled and walked on. Everything suddenly went black. I didn't hear any more laughing. I suddenly heard Kim scream. I started to run. I stopped when I saw Spike holding her, his face vamped out. I ran at him but I was too late. He drained the blood of Kimberly and dropped her lifeless body. I picked it up and started to cry. He started towards me. He smiled, reveling bloody fangs. I gasped.  
  
"Hello pet, guess who's home. Spike isn't fixed anymore and he can chase the other puppies now."  
  
He started to run after me. I ran as fast as I could, but he always caught up with me. He grabbed me by the throat and I felt him draining the life from me. Everything became blurry and then black.  
  
(Reality)  
  
I woke with a start. I looked at the clock. It was 6:00 pm. I got up and put on my jacket. I ran out of the bedroom, Buffy and Giles looking at my panicked face. Buffy grabbed me by the shoulders.  
  
"Kati, what is it?"  
  
"It's Spike. Something's happened, I know it. I had a dream. He fed off Kim and then me. He said he didn't have a chip any more."  
  
"Oh my god!"  
  
"Did he say where he was going?!"  
  
"No, he just left. Kati, you check the apartment and Buffy, you check his crypt. I'll go see if anyone's seen him."  
  
"Thank you Giles." I ran out the door. I didn't stop until I got to the apartment. I opened the door and almost screamed. The place was in shambles. I looked around but saw no sign of Spike. I stopped cold when I saw a puddle of blood on the kitchen floor. I ran as fast as I could to his crypt. I passed Buffy on the way and when she saw the look of terror on my face, she ran to keep up with me. I got the crypt and kicked the door open. I screamed when I saw Spike vamped out. He was holding Kimberly. Buffy saw me frozen in my tracks and ran in and grabbed Kim. He looked right at me.  
  
"Hello pet, guess who's home. Spike isn't fixed anymore and he can chase the other puppies now."  
  
I snapped out of it.  
  
"NO!" I shouted. I pulled out a stake.  
  
He looked me in the eyes.  
  
"You can't do it." He unvamped. "Pet, come here, I love you."  
  
"You lie! You lying son of a bitch!" I lunged at him with the stake. It hit him right in the heart. He dusted. I dropped the stake in my hand, realizing what I had just done. I fell to my knees and just stared out into space. Just then Giles ran in with the rest of the gang. They saw Buffy holding the baby and the pile of dust on the floor in front of me and derived a conclusion. Ashley gasped.  
  
"Poor girl!"  
  
Leisha came over to me and looked into my eyes. She put her hand on my cheek. I sat there unblinking. She gently shook me.  
  
"Kati, can you hear me? Kati? KATI?!"  
  
No matter what they tried, I didn't respond. Angel came and picked me up. Leisha led him to the dorm room. He set me on my old bed and backed away. The others waited out in the living room while Willow tried to contact me mentally.  
  
(Inside my head)  
  
I sat on a beach, my toes in the sand. My brother and sister ran through the waves and my parents laughed. I watched as Willow walked up to me.  
  
"Kati, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I like the beach. It's nice and wet. Sean and Becky do too." I said, pointing to the children playing in the water.  
  
*scene flash*  
  
I sat in the back seat of a car, my sister sleeping next to me and my brother playing his game boy. My mum sat up front talking with my dad. A light snow was falling outside. We stopped outside a large house and I got out. I waved to my family as they drove off. Willow looked at me. I walked up to the house and was greeted by Leisha. We went inside and I started training.  
  
*scene flash*  
  
I ran as fast as I could. I stopped dead in my tracks as I saw a demon snap my brother's neck. The house was on fire. I tried to run into it, but Leisha stopped me. I fell to my knees. Willow walked up to me. I started muttering. "It's all my fault. It's all my fault. It's all my fault. It's all my fault. Everything is my fault."  
  
*scene flash*  
  
I am slaying a vampire, laughing all the time. I dust the vampire.  
  
"Why are you laughing?"  
  
"Because it's fun. Life isn't life without laughter."  
  
*scene flash*  
  
I am talking to Spike for the first time.  
  
*scene flash and the two scenes mesh*  
  
I am kissing Spike. I am looking at my baby for the first time. I laugh both times.  
  
*scene flash*  
  
I lunge at Spike and stake him. I drop the stake and stare at the dust. I sit down and start muttering.  
  
"It's all my fault. It's all my fault. It's all my fault. It's all my fault. Everything is my fault. I couldn't love him enough. I couldn't please him. It's all my fault. It's all my fault. It's all my fault..."  
  
Willow walked up to me.  
  
"It's not your fault. He was just a pig headed man. He has wanted his chip out for longer than you've been here."  
  
"But why my baby?"  
  
"Because he wanted to get your attention."  
  
"I killed him. The only person that I've truly loved, I killed."  
  
"He brought it upon himself."  
  
"I killed him with my bare hands."  
  
"You did what was necessary."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. Now you need to come back to us. Kimberly needs you to be strong for her. She needs your love. Do this for Kimberly."  
  
"Alright."  
  
(Reality)  
  
I opened my eyes. It was daylight. I got up and looked in the mirror. My face was pale and gaunt. It looked like I hadn't slept or eaten for days. I looked at a calendar. I had been out of it for almost two weeks. I got into the shower. I dressed and brushed my hair.  
  
(side note)  
  
It took me two long years to finally get over Spike. I didn't date still for another eight years after that. Kimberly and Connor grew quickly and became quite fond of each other. Some how Kimberly ended up with slaying powers and helped. Angel ended up with the ring again. Angel finally proposed to Buffy and they got married. Dawn and I became very close friends. Wesley, Gunn, and Fred all decided to go back to LA. Cordy stayed after she fell in love with Riley. They eventually left to go live in LA also. Sarah moved back to her hometown after her parents died. Emily met a guy and they got married and moved away. Amy decided that she didn't want to continue hunting demons and decided to just help run the Magic Box. Xander and Anya eventually had a kid after years of trying. Therefore, we were left with just Amy, Angel, Buffy, Kimberly, Connor, Willow, Tara, Xander, Anya, Jessica (Xander & Anya's kid), Dawn, Leisha, Ashley, and Giles.  
  
(15 years later)  
  
I walked down the street following silently in the bushes. I knew I shouldn't be spying, but I couldn't help it. I knew Connor was a fine young man, it was Kim I was worried about. I watched as the walked hand in hand down the street. He leaned over and kissed her. Once again I wasn't watching where I was going and I ran into someone. I looked up to see Buffy and Angel.  
  
"Kati, what are you doing down there?"  
  
"Shh!" I tried to shush them, without avail.  
  
"Shh what? What do we need to be quite for? Kati, are you up to something?"  
  
The young couple turned to see their parents talking. Then I heard it. The sound that made me turn bright red.  
  
"MOM! Are you spying on us again?!"  
  
"I... You see.... Umm..."  
  
"I can't believe you Mom! I thought we talked about this!"  
  
Buffy and Angel laughed. Now it was there turn to get it.  
  
"Mom, Dad, what are YOU doing here?!" Buffy turned bright red.  
  
"Well, you see... We...."  
  
"I can't believe you three!"  
  
We all hung our heads. "Sorry."  
  
"Mom, you know Connor and I need our time alone."  
  
"But I..."  
  
"I don't want to hear it mom! This is the third time this week - and it's only Wednesday!"  
  
"I'm sorry. I just worry about you two. You know I don't mean any harm."  
  
"Look Mom, I know how you feel, but you can trust us. We're both responsible young adults, fully capable of taking care of ourselves."  
  
I smiled and got a dreamy look on my face. I looked at Buffy and Angel.  
  
"They grow up so fast, don't they?"  
  
Buffy nodded. "They sure do. It seems like only yesterday that we were changing their diapers."  
  
Connor and Kim looked horrified. "MOM!" they both shouted. We laughed.  
  
"Ok, look, we'll leave you guys alone, but be sure to get back home by 2 am, ok honey?" " Alright mom, just make sure that you don't go get into a fight without me."  
  
"Ok Kim. I'll see you guys later.  
  
I walked off and Buffy and Angel went the other way. I walked passed an alley and suddenly felt a hand around my waist. Without even thinking, I screamed as loud as I could. Another hand covered my mouth. I struggled to get free but whoever had a hold of me was really strong. I heard running footsteps coming and I recognized Kim's voice.  
  
"Mom!"  
  
Before they could reach me, my captor pulled me down the alley with lightning speed. I could hear Buffy, Angel, Connor, and Kim all running, but sounds were starting to run together. I couldn't breathe. I suddenly blacked out.  
  
I woke up to the sight of a place I hadn't seen in years. I sat up and looked around in horror. The faint smell of mold and dust filled my sinuses. I felt the bed beneath me and realized in horror that I was back in Spike's crypt. My head started to buzz with thoughts. Who attacked me? Why am I here? How could someone over power me? I looked around for my captor and saw that the TV was on. I cautiously got up and walked to the chair that some one was sitting in. I peered over and almost jumped out of my skin when  
  
I saw that bleached hair.  
  
"Spike!" I gasped.  
  
He turned and looked at me. He smiled, a hint of brandy on his breath.  
  
"Hello Pet."  
  
"You... I.... You're dead!"  
  
"Yeah, that kind of happens when you become a vampire."  
  
"I mean... I killed you! You sick son of a bitch, I killed you!"  
  
"Is that any way to speak to your lover after a night like last night?"  
  
I stared at him in confusion.  
  
"How?" I started to cry. He moved towards me. I backed up from him. "This isn't happening!" I ran as fast as I could out of the crypt. I ran all the way back to Buffy's where Kim and I had taken up residence in the basement. I opened the door and almost crashed into Tara. By now I had tears running down my face. Tara put her hands on my shoulders.  
  
"Kati, what is it, what's wrong?"  
  
I started to shake.  
  
"I... I can't!"  
  
I ran down to the place we converted into our bedrooms. I threw myself on the bed and started to cry. Tara came down and sat next to me. She stroked my hair and I put my head in her lap. She let me cry for what seemed like forever. That's what I admired about her; no matter how bad she felt or how much older or younger she was than someone, she always found a way to comfort them. I finally was able to get myself under control and sat up. I wiped my eyes on my sleeves and smiled at her, receiving a radiant, understanding smile back.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"I'm better, thanks. *sniffle* I'm sorry, I got your skirt all wet."  
  
"What are friends for? What's wrong, anyway?"  
  
"Tara, I don't know what the bloody hell is going on, but Spike is back and he somehow caught me and took me to his place last night."  
  
"Oh my god, did you."  
  
"I can't remember. I. Oh No!"  
  
I suddenly remembered what happened last night.  
  
(Last Night)  
  
I awoke with a start. It was dark out and I was pinned to the bed. I remembered being grabbed and panicked. I tried to get up, but I was tied down. Someone crawled on top of me. I realized I was nude. He ran his hands all over my body. I struggled against the ropes, but they were just too tight. He leaned down and kissed me and I noticed something familiar about him. He started to pump in and out of me, causing me to moan. I finally climaxed, as did he. He kissed me one more time, and then I blacked out once again.  
  
(Reality)  
  
Tara looked at me.  
  
"Kati, what is it?"  
  
"Tara, I remember what happened last night!"  
  
"What, what happened?"  
  
"Spike, he raped me!"  
  
"Oh my god! You poor thing!" She hugged me and I began to cry again.  
  
Just then Willow came down after hearing Tara's voice. She saw my tear stained face and Tara's wet shoulder. She quickly came over to us.  
  
"Tara, what's going on?"  
  
"Spike raped Kati last night."  
  
"Spike? I thought he was dead."  
  
"So did she."  
  
"Poor thing."  
  
Willow walked over and gave me a hug. They both went upstairs and left me to be by myself.  
  
(Upstairs)  
  
"Willow, what are we going to do?"  
  
"I don't know, Tara, but what ever it is, it has to be done as quickly as possible."  
  
Buffy and Angel walked into the kitchen, both exhausted.  
  
"Buffy, you guys look terrible. What happened?"  
  
"Willow, you won't believe this, but Kati was kidnapped last night."  
  
"Buffy, she's in the basement right now."  
  
"What?!" She started toward the door, but Tara stopped her.  
  
"Buffy, there's something you really need to know."  
  
"Tara, what happened?"  
  
Tara sighed and looked to Willow. Willow nodded.  
  
"Buffy, last night, Kati was raped."  
  
"By who?! Who's strong enough to over power her?!"  
  
"You won't believe this, but Spike did it."  
  
"Spike! He's dead!" 


End file.
